Oh my boo I mean, God!
by forever-gillian
Summary: Liz catches Vic staring at her boobs shyly... you see what will happen ;)


Vic's POV

Sometimes, it's really hard. It's so difficult not to stare at her. I mean… she has such a hot body. And I don't care saying it, even though I'm a girl too.

We're both at my house. I decided it would be good if the whole gang went out together, you know… you create ties and get better as a cast.

So I invited over Avan, Ariana, Matt, Daniella, Leon and… Liz. They all were supposed to stay and pass the night with me since I'm alone and I don't like it, but all of them had things to do.

When I closed the door after waving Ari for the last time, I realized Liz was still here.

And now she's here, "making me a favor", as she calls it, staying the whole night for me not to feel lonely.

Ok, I won't complain. I like Liz. She's so nice and although our characters on Victorious, Jade and Tori, don't get on very well, we kind of do in reality. She's so funny. I can tell you will never get bored around her.

"Liz, really, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to… I can take care of myself", I say to her, sitting on the couch next to where she is.

"Vic, if you ever say that again, I swear to God I'll lock you in the closet and won't let you get out till tomorrow morning", she says with an angry face. I look at her worried and she starts laughing. I roll my eyes while biting my lips. Her laughter is like music.

"Oh, Vic, please tell me you didn't believe it, did you?" she has to run a finger under her eyes to catch the tears caused by her happiness.

"Yes, I did!" I exclaim, punching her arm. "You're such a good actress, you know that, don't you, Liz?"

She smiles with a shrug and then turns her head around to watch TV.

We're watching Victorious. Yes, I know, how ironic. But it's good for us to see ourselves on TV, you know, to fix the mistakes the next time.

She giggles openly when she sees herself biting her shoulder during the "Brain Squeezers" episode. I laugh at her and she stares at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I say holding my hands up, "But it's so funny! Why did you even do that? I don't get it", I cry in laughter and she joins me.

As the episode keeps going on, she lets out a "HA!" when she sees me on screen being crashed by that gigantic man. I stay in silence. I shyly run my eyes through her body. I wouldn't say it out loud, but she has such a perfect body. Her curves make you wish… No, no, no… Liz is my friend. Just that; my _friend_. And I can't think of any of my friends this way. It's a wicked way.

But it's so hard to take my eyes off her. She breathes noticeably, and unavoidably, my eyes fly to her chest.

She's still watching the TV, while I hardly try to do my best to turn my face around and look away. It's impossible, I gotta say. So I just give in and let my imagination come alive.

I analyze every inch of her exposed skin. Pale and bright, as she is. Her breasts are almost pulling out. Oh my God, I suddenly feel a shiver that makes me feel my skin getting hard.

I feel the irremediable need to place my hands over her breasts and start cupping them. Oh, I'm so sick. No kidding, I think I have several issues.

Her chest's still moving up and down. My eyes widen and almost get out of their sockets. My mouth drops a bit when I see her cleavage, tempting me. I feel myself getting closer to her, but I can't help it!

I lick my lips when suddenly she looks at me and sees what I'm doing. I try to look away and dissimulate, but it's too late; she's already caught me.

"Vic!" she yells at me. What do I do now? She has caught me looking at her boobs; this is so embarrassing.

"Oh my boo… I mean, God! Yeah, that's it, Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Liz, I didn't… I mean, I shouldn't… ugh!" I cover my face with my hands. I can feel my cheeks blush and my heart start beating so fast. I try to get up, but she grabs my arm and pushes me back down to the couch, and I die of embarrassment. This is not happening.

"It's ok, Vic, don't worry" she says softly, "I'm kind of used to it. You're not the first one that does it, and you're not the first one I caught doing it", I take my hands away from my face and look at her. She's smiling… I'm dying right now. Wait a minute… yeah, I'm dead.

"Are you ok with it? I mean, I don't want this to make us awkward… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't done it… it's just that I…" I stop myself at the end of the sentence. Maybe it's not a good idea to tell her. I should shut my mouth.

"You… what?" she faces me while arching her eyebrows.

I bit my lower lip and stare at her grin. I think she knows what I'm gonna say.

"I can't help it" I snap out, feeling ever more ashamed now.

From the corner of my eye, I look at her shyly. Will she get mad at me? I wouldn't like that…

She suddenly takes her hands up to my face and pulls me towards her. She crashes her lips onto mine. My skin is frozen. I _am_ frozen. What should I do? Accept it and keep going ahead, or push her away and crawl under my sheets? You know what? To hell with all.

I place my hands on her sides and then move them to her back, taking her closer to me and closing the gap that separated us with a gasp. She moves her fingers behind my neck and pushes me to lay down on the couch.

I'm fainting, you'll see… This is the happiest moment of my life. I can't even believe she's kissing me. I can't even believe I have her right now in my arms. I can't even believe how my body is touching hers. I can't even think clearly.

I move my lips, playing with her tongue, as our "hug" becomes way more passionate.


End file.
